Andy Carver
Andy Carver was a character on Coronation Street, who first appeared in September 2014. He was initially introduced as Michael Rodwell's long lost son Gavin, however this turned out to be untrue. He and Pat Phelan developed a rivalry and Andy tried to kill Phelan by hitting him over the head and Phelan ending up in hospital. Phelan had seen Andy just before the attack so kept him under his thumb with threats of disclosure to the police. In the end, Phelan knocked Andy out with a laptop and kidnapped him; imprisoning him in the basement of a derelict house. Phelan forced Andy to kill Vinny Ashford and then Phelan shot Andy dead in Ep 9285/9286 (27 Oct 2017). He was played by Oliver Farnworth. Biography Backstory Much of Andy's past isn't known, except that he didn't have a good relationship with his father. In his adulthood he became friends with a man named Gavin Rodwell and they worked in a bar together, before then sharing a flat. Gavin would tell Andy about his absent father Michael Rodwell, and despite having no memory of him (due to Michael walking out when he was 3) Gavin badmouthed Michael and saw him as a loser. 2014-2017 In September 2014 Michael attempted to contact Gavin to try and tell him he had a hereditary heart condition and left a letter at his flat. At this point Andy was there on his own as Gavin had run off with his girlfriend, leaving Andy to struggle with the rent. Finding the letter, he decided to use the opportunity to pose as Gavin and met with Michael at the Bistro on Coronation Street. Andy felt he could make a fool out of Michael, but at the same time try and get some money out of him. Despite the stories from Gavin about Michael being a loser, Andy felt sympathy for him as it was clear that Michael felt guilt over abandoning Gavin and warmed up to him. The Gavin facade got out of hand and Andy found himself working at the Bistro and started dating Steph Britton. Upon finding out about the heart condition, Andy attempted to contact Gavin but to no avail. On New Year's Eve after Leanne Tilsley was reinstated as the manager of the Bistro she asked him for references, national insurance number and bank details, which caused an already uneasy Andy great panic. However he managed to get hold of Gavin's National Insurance Number, but said he had trouble with his banking due to a hack. On New Year's Day, Andy and Steph kissed. A guilty Andy confessed the truth to Steph after Michael suffered a shock collapse, and told her about Gavin running off with his girlfriend and leaving him in the lurch. He told her the meeting with Michael was initially going to be a prank, but he saw that he was a decent man who wanted to make up for past mistakes. Andy decided he would tell Michael the truth, however he and Steph decided against it after finding out Michael would be requiring open heart surgery, and that telling him the truth would most likely kill him due to shock. Things looked to come tumbling down following the unexpected return of Gavin, who arrived back from Thailand following relationship problems. Gavin came across Steph in him and Andy's flat, and soon found out the truth that Andy has been using his identity and corresponding with Michael. Andy tried to tell Gavin that Michael was a change man and felt guilty over what happened, but Gavin was less sympathetic and threatened to expose Andy's deceit. Later that evening Gavin arrived at the Rovers Return Inn whilst Andy was sharing a drink with Steph, Michael and Michael's fiancée Gail McIntyre, and taking Andy to the side informed him that he would keep silent on the condition that he paid him £5,000. Andy stole from the Bistro (with the claim he was mugged) and paid off Gavin, but it became clear he wouldn't give up so easily and later paid a visit to Gail and extorted what money she had left out of her. Gavin later died in a car crash, leaving Andy, Steph and Gail shocked. Gail would then attend Gavin's funeral with his mother Susan Meldrum. After Gail's son David Platt caught her leaving flowers on Gavin's grave (as she was filling in for an oblivious Michael) he found out the truth. He used this information to blackmail Andy into helping him try and get rid of drug dealer Callum Logan, who was the biological father to David's stepson Max Turner and was in a feud with David and trying to gain custody of the boy. David made Andy buy drugs, before driving him to Callum's haunt the Dog and Gun, telling him to place the drugs in Callum's vehicle, so then David could have him reported. Andy went along with it, but ended up being caught by Callum and his gang and taken to the back of the Dog and Gun where they threatened him with violence unless he told them what was going on. David turned up and told them he was responsible, and they let Andy go and Callum had David beaten up. Andy returned to his birthday party and told a shocked Steph what happened. David was later let go by Callum and returned to his home bruised, although kept what happened to himself. In June 2015 the truth about Andy came out when Gavin's mother sent Michael a photo album about Gavin. An awkward Andy sat there as Michael flipped through the photos, and came to the realisation they weren't the same person. This caused Michael to walk out on Gail, seeing their marriage as over. Andy wasn't implemented in the fraud and despite the truth getting out continued working at the Bistro as he was a good employee. Although Michael didn't want to return to Gail (having found a new interest in her rival Eileen Grimshaw) he began to patch things up with Andy and even moved in with him and Steph at their flat. Following Michael's breakup from Eileen after she started a relationship with Pat Phelan, Michael decided to leave for Brighton in March 2016 and sell ice cream. Andy later paid Michael a visit. Michael returned in July that year, around the time when Phelan suggested to Eileen they should put up the rent on Andy and Steph's flat (the flat along with the Builder's Yard next door belonged to her son Jason Grimshaw). Michael offered to move back in with them to help with the rent, which annoyed Phelan. Andy was devastated when Michael passed away in November 2016 following a heart attack. However he became suspicious that Phelan may have had something to do with it. Andy paid Phelan a visit and him and Eileen's home Number 11 Coronation Street, and although Phelan tried to put on the act of feeling bad for what happened, Andy saw through his lies. At one point when Andy and Phelan crossed paths in the street, Phelan asked him how his novel he was writing was coming along, and Andy revealed the book was about a bad man who would have what is coming to him. In December when Phelan was locking up the Builder's Yard for the night, Andy sneaked up and hit Phelan over the head, knocking him unconscious. Andy acted like something happened and returned to the flat, and only came out when Steph came across Phelan when returning him and called for him. As Andy checked for Phelan's pulse (which was still there) Steph called the emergency services. The following day the police investigated the assault, and Kevin Webster became a suspect (as he hated Phelan also and was seen getting into a confrontation). Eileen visited Andy and Steph and requested that they come to the hospital in person as he wanted to thank them for saving him. Steph took a nervous Andy along. Andy felt uneasy as Phelan began pondering about who attacked him. When both men ended up along, Phelan revealed to Andy he knew it was him, and that he is now his. Phelan told Andy to come and see him the next day, or he would tell the police everything that happened. Thus Andy became "property" of Phelan. Andy arrived at the hospital the next day after a call from Phelan, and Phelan told Andy that he needed money to sort out his financial crisis, and if Andy didn't cooperate Phelan would be onto the police. When returning to work, Andy spotted a box full of tablets that were brought in. Later that evening after the Bistro was closed up, Andy let himself in and stole the tablets. 2017-Life as Phelan's hostage and being murdered by him after being forced to kill Vinny In January 2017 Phelan discovered Kevin Webster had CCTV footage which would prove Phelan's flat development was a scam (as it picked up on his conversation) so hired Andy to steal the laptop. When Steph found out about what Phelan was doing the pair of them planned to flee to Portugal where a friend of hers made a job offer. On the day they were due to fly off, Steph headed to the airport herself to wait for Andy whilst he dealt with Phelan. As Andy went through the CCTV footage to get evidence of Phelan's deceit, Phelan arrived at the flat. As Phelan was getting married that day he ordered Andy to destroy the laptop and the evidence. After Phelan obtained Andy's phone, he flicked through it and saw photos of Michael and began mocking him. Seeing red, Andy attacked Phelan with the laptop and presumably knocked him out. However Phelan managed to come to and attack Andy, managing to get him onto the ground. Standing over him and armed with the laptop, Phelan attacked Andy with it with the laptop and knocked him out. Andy survived the attack. Rather than murder him, Phelan took Andy to a derelict house and chained him up in the basement. Phelan used Andy's phone to text Steph to make her think Andy wasn't coming, which lead to her leaving for Portugal. Phelan managed to get his hands on Andy's stuff to make it look to Luke that he had moved out and disappeared. Andy remained chained up in the basement for several months unknown to everyone but Phelan. The basement was very dark and dingy, full of flies and rats, and very poorly lit. He was left chained up in the corner of the cellar. Phelan had to supply Andy with food and drink to keep him alive. Phelan then told wife Eileen that he had to go and "do jobs" and "sort things out", in reality he was seeing to his hostage. One time Phelan came home with a black eye after a fight with Andy. In August 2017 Phelan made one of many visits to Andy with food, before leaving a distressed Andy behind once again. The following day Andy attempted to strangle Phelan in an attempt to escape, but failed as he managed to wrestle free. Phelan discovered Andy created the weapon from his mattress, so took it away from him after further taunting and threats of death. When Phelan was away, he discovered that Andy had stuffed a note inside the mattress asking for help. Angered, Phelan returned to the basement and armed with a hammer. He told Andy that he was trying to turn his life around with his daughter Nicola and trying to be a better man, but felt he was being still tied to Andy. Andy made attempts to beg Phelan to let him go, but Phelan didn't listen. Angered at Andy's actions, Phelan switched off the light and left the basement, telling Andy he would give him a long time to think about what he has done. A terrified Andy realises Phelan may leave him there to die, and begs him not to go. Later that evening, Andy sits along in the dark, having lost his mind, tearing up bits of paper and repeating over and over that Phelan has him hostage. Andy had a grazed arm and it started to give him much pain. Phelan showed his rarely seen good side when he pretended that he was ill to the doctor so he could give Andy some medicine. Andy started to feel better. Andy begun to develop "Stockholm Syndrome" which is where a hostage starts to form a bond with their captor. When Eileen made an unexpected appearance to the house (whilst Phelan was talking with Andy in the basement), Andy chose not to yell out to her, as he felt gratitude to Phelan for saving his life. The following day Phelan returned to the basement, and revealed to Andy that he planned to let him go. He took photographs of Andy for a fake passport and got a bag ready for him with essentials for his trip abroad. Andy was very excited and pleased that Phelan did seem to have a good side after all. But Phelan soon got cold feet and realised it would be a bit risky to let him go. Phelan got the passports and money ready and took Andy to his van. Phelan then staged a crash. Andy broke free from the back of the van and saw Phelan "unconscious". He called for an ambulance but then was prepared to let him die. Andy then took the money and ran off. Phelan then opened his eyes. Phelan then gave chase but as Andy was malnourished, he fell into a ditch and was recaptured by Phelan, and taken back to "Hotel Patrick Phelan", the dingy cellar of the derelict house. Phelan said he has tested Andy's loyalty and Andy failed. Phelan knew Andy could not be trusted so he was to remain as Phelan's hostage. In a desperate attempt for a release, Andy put forward an idea to Phelan that in order to make sure he doesn't go to the police, Andy himself would have to commit a terrible offense, so Phelan would have something on him. Andy came up with an idea that they should kidnap someone (being that someone who isn't a nice person) and they would be a prisoner in Andy's place, and Andy would have to look after them while Phelan is able to live a normal life. However Phelan laughed at this idea, despite Andy's seriousness. But eventually Phelan began to think on it, and came round to going ahead with the plan, as several other people were getting in his way (with one of these people being Daniel Osbourne). Phelan informed Andy on who his replacement would be, which was Phelan's old partner in crime Vinny Ashford (who was part of the building scam). Phelan knocked Vinny out during a row and took him to "Hotel Patrick Phelan". Vinny accompanied Andy in the cellar. Phelan lied to Andy, claiming that it was Vinny that was responsible for Michael's death, causing Andy to become enraged. Phelan then took Andy and Vinny to a remote factory and got Andy to kill Vinny by shooting him, then Phelan turned the gun on Andy. Phelan said that Andy would not be able to handle the fact that he killed someone so wanted to save Andy any grief by killing him. Phelan then prayed and made a sign of the cross. He buried their bodies in the canal. Aftermath of death Phelan felt that with Andy and Vinny out of the way for good, he could get on with his life, despite his evil deeds. In December 2017, Andy's old mate Luke Britton wanted to find where Andy was so Phelan gave him a false address in Birmingham. Luke managed to get to Birmingham and back to Weatherfield within a few hours and confronted Phelan when he said it was a wild goose chase and he wanted to know more. Phelan got a mutual friend of Andy to say to Luke that Andy did not want to be contacted by anyone from Weatherfield. Oh Phelan, how good are you at covering your tracks? In Janaury 2018, Luke found a model house of Andy's at Streetcars. Andy liked to make model houses. Luke then saw one at Phelan and Eileen's home. Yet again Luke thought that any lead on missing Andy seemed to hark back to Phelan. Luke knew that Phelan knew more than he was letting on. Luke kept his eye on Phelan and saw him chatting to Matt, the man who Phelan got to lie to Luke about Andy. Luke asked Seb where Phelan was working so went there, and found Phelan fishing a shoe out of the river. Luke wanted answers about Andy and said he is going to report him as a missing person. Phelan hit Luke round the back of the head with a rock. Luke fought back and left Phelan on the ground. Luke drove off, with Phelan in hot pursuit. Phelan ran Luke off the road so that he crashed. Phelan then shot at Luke but Luke cowered in the seats. Phelan then shot at the petrol cap, making the car explode while saying "You want to see Andy? Say hello to him from me". This meant Luke can join Andy in heaven. Luke was killed by the blast. Residences *Flat 3, Cheapstow Road (until 2015) *19a Victoria Street (2015-2017) *Derelict House (address unknown) (2017) Trivia *Andy attacking Pat Phelan is a reminiscent of a storyline featuring Phelan in his original stint back in early 2014 in which he was attacked by Gary Windass. The attack was followed up by Phelan using it to make them do his bidding and keep them under his thumb on the condition he doesn't go to the police. Phelan even used this on Anna Windass when he said if she does not do what he says, he will set her up for trying to kill Seb when he fell off the ladder, and be in jail for a long time. Background information *Andy's introduction to the show was initially reported by the press as being the debut of Michael's son Gavin, a character who was previously spoken of by the character. However it was made clear earlier on that Andy was not Gavin. Andy continued to be credited as Gavin Rodwell until January 2015, in which he was finally credited as his actual name after it was revealed. *In December 2016 it was reported that Oliver Farnworth was leaving the show. The following month he departed the show in a storyline in which Andy was apparently killed by Pat Phelan (played by Connor McIntyre), although it wasn't seen on-screen. Later in the year, Farnworth returned to filming in secret, and Andy made his on-screen returned in August 2017, eight months following his assumed demise. In the weeks leading up to his surprise and unreported return, there were small hints pointing towards Andy being alive, such as Phelan always disappearing during the day and in one episode in June 2017 where he had a black eye (most likely caused by Andy). *Farnworth permanently left the show in October 2017 at the end of his two month stint, in which Andy was murdered by Phelan for good. Memorable Info Appearances: 21 November 2014-20 January 2017, 18 August-27 October 2017 Born: 8th June 1985 Died: 27th October 2017 (age 32) Full Name: Andrew Carver Parents: Mr Carver and Mrs Carver Siblings: Unknown Spouse: None Children: None Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Characters first seen in 2014. Category:Nick's Bistro staff Category:2010s characters Category:1985 Births Category:Characters last seen in 2017 Category:2017 Deaths Category:Murderers Category:Murder Victims Category:Phelan's murder victims Category:Deceased characters